<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait by Berryberryblitz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860833">Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz'>Berryberryblitz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bleeding, Blood, Concern, Danger, Death, Friendship, Hurt, Injury, Kidnapping, Pain, Rotting, Trust, Worry, saguru is worried, shinichi is regretful, shinichi is worried</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito is in a bad place, he needs to wait for help. Will it come in time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakuba Saguru &amp; Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Hakuba Saguru &amp; Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan &amp; Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru &amp; Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan &amp; Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written December 14 2020<br/>Posted on Wattpad December 20 2020<br/>Posted here March 5 2021</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drip drop, drip drop. Kaito's brows furrowed, completely sick of the seemingly unnoticeable sound. It was the only sound he could hear besides his own breathing, it was a constant noise, one that had been slowly grating on his nerves for who knows how long. The dripping was slow, but constant.</p>
<p>Normally one would think that it's source was water falling, joining with the concrete floor below. The magician knew better though, it hadn't rained in this part of town for days. It was his blood. Normally the bleeding would have stopped by now, his injury really wasn't all that bad. At least compared to some of his past ones.</p>
<p>He was really regretting listening to Shinichi, the other's faith in him had made him feel unable to say no. Yes he may be Kaitou Kid, but that didn't mean that he wasn't still human, susceptible to drugs. Swallowing a tracker meant nothing if he ended up dead before help arrived.</p>
<p>People had been disappearing at an alarming rate, all of them had been young, athletic males. No bodies had been found, but Kaito now knew that was because the sick bastard had neglected to dispose of them. The smell of decaying flesh wasn't pleasant, especially when  there was little air flow, which allowed the scent to build up on itself.</p>
<p>He was in a metal crate, hung above the rotting bodies. The flooring was an uncomfortable mesh that was digging into his skin, it allowed him to see that the area directly below him was the only area clear of any bodies. It sort of pissed him off, the guy probably knew what he was doing by forcing him to listen to his blood drip.</p>
<p>Kaito shifted, not wanting to rest the same parts of him on the mesh for too long, even if he couldn't really tell the time. With everything, including his clothing stripped from him, he had no way to stop the bleeding. The kidnapper had injected him with some anticoagulants before slashing him with a knife. The gash was in an awkward place, it spanned from below his left hip and curved upwards to just over his right ribs. It was just deep enough to require stitches. Putting pressure on the whole thing was difficult, especially since he was pretty sure that he'd also been injected with another sedative, a weaker one.</p>
<p>The way the crate was locked frustrated him, it was a simple latch, one that even a toddler could undo. He just couldn't fit his fingers through the quarter inch bars, his skills as a phantom thief were useless in this situation.</p>
<p>With a weary sigh, Kaito rested his head against the bars, eyes fluttering to a close. He could at least tell that he's been contained in this place for a fair amount of time. He was tired, very tired, and his head was starting to hurt. The magician couldn't really tell thanks to the almost non-existent lighting, but he was probably pale as well. This sort of lethargy was one that he was unfortunately familiar with. Since Kaito couldn't do anything besides wait, the magician allowed himself to fall asleep. It should at least lower his heart rate, which in turn should slow his blood flow.</p>
<p>After an unknown amount of time, the magician whined. He was being moved, but it hurt. Indigos opened, but he couldn't see anything besides blurry movement, so he allowed them to close. The light had hurt. He was tired.</p>
<p>Shinichi's heart jolted when Kaito slipped back into unconsciousness, forcing him to recheck the magician's pulse. Guilt gnawed at him as he was forced to step away and watch the paramedics cart his friend off. Kaito could have been saved sooner if he hadn't been forced to wait by the higher ups, they had butted in and forced everyone to wait for at least 2 hours after the tracking device became stationary. It had taken 5 hours to reach Kaito, so the magician had been in the crate for almost 7 hours.</p>
<p>The mesh had dug into Kaito, drawing more blood, forcing the magician to bleed faster. It was bullshit, and judging by the faces of everyone from division one that had come, they agreed with him "I'm going to find Hakuba-kun" He breathed, needing to get some fresh air to clear his head. The blond had only been allowed to come if he agreed to wait as backup outside, even then it had been difficult for Saguru to get clearance for such a high profiled case. He didn't wait for an answer before leaving.</p>
<p>"Kudo-kun!" Saguru's face was distraught as he raced over the moment he spotted the sleuth "They just ran out carrying Kaito, is he alive?" He hadn't been able too see much before the magician had been loaded up and taken away.</p>
<p>"He was when I last saw him" Shinichi stated softly, fingers curled into fists "He's lost a lot of blood though" At the way the blond grimaced, the sleuth was suddenly glad that the other had been forced to wait outside. Saguru wasn't as used to death as he was, mainly because he  usually worked with division two. He offered an uneasy smile "Let's go ask Sato-san to drive us to the hospital"</p>
<p>Saguru swallowed fearfully "Right"</p>
<p>When Kaito awoke, it was to soft bedding and the smell of disinfectant. The stark contrast to his previous location was relieving. His detectives hadn't failed him. Indigos softened, a small smile making it's way onto his face as he spotted his two favourite detectives. Both of them were sleeping at his bedside, they were great friends. The magician slowly sat up, mindful of the IV in his wrist. He still felt tired, but at the same time, he felt better than he did before.</p>
<p>The movement woke the other two up "I'm so sorry Kaito" Shinichi immediately apologized "I shouldn't have asked you to get captured"</p>
<p>"It's fine" He offered a tired smile "I was actually planning to do something like that since the case was bugging me" So many people had gone missing.</p>
<p>Saguru pinched his brow "Why am I not surprised?" It was concerning, but at least Shinichi had contacted him before his friend could do anything stupid. If he hadn't had the tracking device... He didn't want to think about it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>